


Till the Next Christmas

by IrenaLeo



Series: Till Our Next Time [2]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Adlock, F/M, Sherene, Sherlock S03E03, Sherlock's Dream, Sherlock's Mind Palace, Some lines and plots related Doctor Who, The Last Christmas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-01
Updated: 2016-04-01
Packaged: 2018-05-30 12:50:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 762
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6424819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IrenaLeo/pseuds/IrenaLeo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After Sherlock got shot,he has a dream about Irene Adler,he didn't realize it's not real until Mycroft got in his dream tried to wake up him. Mycroft told him if he didn't wake up he will die and Irene is dead already(of course he know nothing about Karachi).<br/></p>
            </blockquote>





	Till the Next Christmas

**Author's Note:**

> When I watched The Last Christmas of Doctor Who, Clara's dream about Danny gave me this idea writing. I do not own Sherlock or Doctor Who.  
> Still,English is not my mother tongue.

Christmas carol came distinctly.

Text *Bedroom.*

“Why are you here?”  
“Well,can’t hide myself in your fireplace,can I ?”  
There was a long silence around the room.  
At last Irene leaned forward. “I got a case for you,come with me. ”  
“Is that means you got in trouble,again?”  
“Don’t you want to know where it is? ”

Four Knocks.

“Coventry. ”Irene ignored the steady sound from the front door.  
Sherlock got up to open the door impatiently.

Mycroft.  
Mycroft stood outside the door with his black umbrella, eyeing on Sherlock gravely, said nothing for quite a well.  
“It’s a dying dream. ”  
“Merry Christmas, brother. ”  
Sherlock turned away sharply ,went back to the dining room, left his anxious brother behind. Irene has moved to Sherlock’s own chair, reading his music score.

“Alive,apparently you have already figured out. Smarter one after all. ” Sherlock said in a ironic way .  
“Perhaps we should offer him a cup of tea. ” Irene said without looking .  
“For his great and poor brain. ”  
Irene heard, revealed a smirk .  
“You,of course. ”Mycroft put one hand on his forehead ,sigh slightly.  
“No need introduce . ” The detective said coldly . 

“I know what this is. I know what’s happening,and I know what’s at stake,Mycroft. ”  
“I don’t think you do,Sherlock. But I promise,before the Christmas Day is done,you’ll be glad of my help. ”  
Sherlock went straightly to his sofa.  
“It’s not real,Sherlock. You know it’s not real. ” 

“Mr. Holmes,I think we need to talk. ”Irene’s hands about her knees, but her eyes have left the papers.  
“Dialogue’s pretty good,too. Nice work,brother. It’s all in the detail. ”  
“Don’t be absurd. ”  
“I drove you in her path,I’m sorry. ”  
“Just because you are more clever than me ?”Sherlock turned around slowly .  
“Sherlock,She’s not real,none of this is real. The real is you have been shot in Magnussen’s office,morphine is cheating you, you are dying. ”  
Oh, the big brother was faster than junior,as always . Sherlock never feel so tired before. Sherlock stared Mycroft. If all of this was not true, why his annoying brother didn’t disappear magically?  
“I’m sorry for your dream. Everything in your dream,even Irene Adler,especially this woman,she is your final anaesthetic. ”

“What are your talking about?”Irene put down his music score, depending on the back of the chair. “I’m sorry,Miss Adler. But you are dead. ”Mycroft didn’t see the Woman, still kept trying to awake his negative-text-book-brother. ”She’s dead because of you...”Mycroft stopped.

“No.”Irene standing up slowly with the sad smile that the detective can not see.”We need to talk, Mr. Homes.”  
“My brother is dying! I don’t have time for your game,Miss Adler. ”  
“Good,not to you anyway. ”Irene passed Mycroft straight to Sherlock ,whispered. ”The one never show sentiment in reality. ”  
“I’m the dream,you know I am, right?”  
“I don’t. ”Sherlock’s hands remained in pockets.  
“You really hate that. ”  
“Let my brother win?Yes. ”  
“Hmm”Irene smiled thoughtfully .  
“We both know he won’t. ”Her words mean more than that ,”Beside,I am not your anaethetic.”  
“You are not?”  
”You have the guts to be sentimental only when you’re in dream. ”Irene put the hat on Sherlock’s head. “Stay alive. Don’t made me cry for you. ”  
Not real. Only dream can explain how she got this stupid hat.

“How do I wake up?”Sherlock asked Mycroft but didn’t break his eyes contact with hers .  
“I don’t know,just try...”  
“Well, even big brother doesn’t know everything. ”Sherlock always has the mood make fun of his brother .  
“Just accept this isn’t real and walk straight out with your funny hat, be the detective.”She finally said.  
Since all of this is not real, Sherlock’s hand stopped on the handle of the half-open door,turned around:”I will find you, if I’m not busy. ”  
“Not if I came for you first. ”Irene Adler watched Sherlock walked into the snowing Christmas Eve with a cunning smile.

Till the Next Christmas

“Why are you here?”  
“I have questions for you. ”  
“Dinner?”  
Irene paced in front of Sherlock, squatted down on one knee in the same place. Hearing the word,she looked up and smiled,hair fell on his back of hand.  
“That’s the following question. ”  
“I thought you have only one question for me. ”  
“Do you believe in Santa Claus?”Irene took his deerstalker off .  
Sherlock leaned forward,put his hand on hers again,took her pulse obviously. Is it real,or another dream? Doesn’t matter.  
“Right know,I think I do. ”

 

——Fin


End file.
